


Cicatrix

by TourmalineQueen



Series: Dragon Age Drabblements [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen





	Cicatrix

Alistair stretched his arms over his head, grinning as he watched Natia Brosca's eyes roam over his bare chest as he did so. He loved seeing how he affected her. 

He reached for her, and stroked his thumb along her brand, sliding his fingers past her ear to hold her when she drew back.

"It means-"

"It means you're you," he said gently.

She chuckled. "This one's more interesting," she muttered, taking his hand down to a scar on her abdomen.

He shook his head. "I wish you had none of them," he whispered.

"I wouldn't be me without them."


End file.
